Jealousy
by Baru
Summary: Yami Bakura does not like who Malik is going out with. At all. And he can't do anything about it. Slightly AU. Yu-Gi-Oh! x Digimon Tamers.


Jealousy 

I hate her.

I absolutely HATE her!

Why he would choose HER out of all people is beyond my comprehension. Why did he choose that self-centered little red-headed bitch?!

I growled in irritation. I glared at her, daggers of ice sent her way courtesy of mwah. The feisty violet-eyed girl glanced at me for a split second, but soon turned back to what had previously held her attention.

And that thing which continued to hold her attention was the one and only Malik Ishtar.

And they had yet to notice me and Ryou lounging idly on the couch while the continued their lovers spat.

"I am NOT going to do that, Malik!" the girl spat out, her fiery hair seeming to cackle with anger.

"Ruki, it's one song, and it's only for Nee-san and Rishid!" The blond Egyptian pointed out rather irritably.

"I don't care! I don't want anybody else hearing my songs!"

Why can't the bitch keep these things to herself or when she's just around Malik? My idea of a good time is NOT listening to the two bicker like an old married couple. Old, no. Married, no. Couple, I would rather have that word burn in hell before I label them that, thank you very much.

"If you didn't want other people to hear your songs, then why do you bother sharing them with Malik where me and Ryou can obviously over-hear you?" I snapped back in irritation.

Ruki glared at me, her eyes like the crack of a purple glacier. Now, I know there is no such thing as a purple glacier, but how else can you describe eyes like hers?!

"Who asked you, bat-head?" she retorted, scowling for all that it's worth.

I tensed, my hands unconsciously clenched into fists. "You wanna call me that again, bitch?!"

"Dorobou! Ruki! Stop it!" Ryou intervened, standing between the two of us.

"Why sho-" Ruki started, but a rare glower from Ryou shut her up.

"I don't think Malik appreciates the fact that his best friend and his girlfriend are fighting each other again," Ryou continued on, giving a well-meaning glance at the brooding teen.

I gritted my teeth, holding back the rage I've kept back from the girl. Why should Malik care about her anyways?

A cinnamon arm snaked it's way around the pale girl's waist, bringing her closer to his warm body.

"I would appreciate it if both of you would shut up!" Malik lashed out.

"Make me shut up," Ruki teased, instantly knowing where it was going.

"I will," Malik replied gruffly, and he proceeded to do just that. Which included shoving his tongue down her throat.

I can't help but glare at the—dare I say it—couple. They were so _happy_, so _perfect_, so _irresistibly cute_.Rage boils in my blood, the flames of hell burning in the pit of my stomach. What was it about _her _that made him forget everything else?!

_I _have known him longer than her. _I _witnessed the extent of his dark side. _I _was the one who agreed to help him get rid of his dark side. _I _was the one who stuck by him after Battle City, when hardly anyone else did.

_I _should be the one who should be in her position, not _her._

I froze as I that thought slid into my head. No. I did NOT just think that.

But it was too late for that. The idea already stuck it's two feet down stubbornly, the image replaying over and over again.

I didn't mind it at all.

/Dorobou, I suggest that you stop thinking about that. You're looking like a lobotomized fool/

Heat rushed up to my face unknowingly, a mixture of embarrassment and rage. WHY was I thinking those things?! Sure, I hate Ruki, but I was NOT jealous of her!

I got up upbruptly, slamming my fists against the table.

"We'd rather NOT see you're little make-out sessions, thank you very much!" I shouted at them before stomping towards the door.

"Dorobou, wait!" Malik called after me.

I ignored his pleads as I slammed the door behind me, the walls rattling in protest.

I punched a nearby wall with my fist, relishing in the pain it brought me.

"I HATE HER!!!" I screeched.

"Because you're jealous of me?"

I whipped around, rage boiling as I recognized Ruki Makino. How'd she get out here without me knowing?!

"Burn in hell, bitch," I spat.

"I'm sorry, I think that place is already reserved for you, bastard!" Ruki countered.

"I am not jealous of you!! Why in the name of Ra would you think that?!" I felt the power of darkness surge through me, begging me to feed her to it.

"It's pretty damn obvious! You always glare at me, even when I'm not around Malik! You also have a big problem whenever Malik even TOUCHES me!"

"It's because you're a bitch, that's why! And Malik deserves MUCH better!"

"Like you?" Ruki countered.

I froze. She smirked, knowing she struck a nerve in me.

"I see now. You like Malik, don't you? It's not because he's your best friend, it's because you want to be in my position, don't you?"

I growled at her, but it was no use. "I do not like Malik like that!"

The red-head rolled her eyes mockingly at me. "Sure, and I am completely in love with you. It's obvious, Dorobou. Now if you excuse me, I'll be back with Malik and Ryou."

I hardly even registered the fact that she left. I stared at the wall, thoughts twisting and twirling into complicated messages I could not comprehend.

'I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous,' I told myself over and over again.

I am jealous.

..................

Obviously, a Digimon Tamers/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. And yes, Malik x Ruki (or what I call Rebelshipping) makes sense in my mind XD;; And yes, one-sided Thiefshipping. Poor wittle Bathead. And Ruki is 16 in this if you didn't gather that...I seriously doubt Malik would like going out with a 10 year old o.o; Well, hope you all like it!


End file.
